


A 'Demons' Return

by RelarOfFire



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Gen, hey look someone comes back into the universe what up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelarOfFire/pseuds/RelarOfFire
Summary: A normal day in the Waystone Inn goes downhill as someone from the past decides to come uninvited.





	A 'Demons' Return

He had felt like he was on pins and needles since he woke up, not quite understanding why. The whole day felt… wrong. He couldn’t tell if something bad was soon to come, or if he was over thinking things again. Either way, nothing he did helped ease the feeling. No cleaning, organizing, or cooking. Even light conversations with regulars who came in and out through the early noon time didn’t life the odd feeling. It felt as though someone was watching his back, staring at the back of his head.

Of course, no one else was in the inn, except himself and Bast. He had been asked quite a few times by his helping hand if he was alright, waving him off and saying it was nothing. Though, the longer the feeling lasted, the more panic grew into a knot in his gut. It had been a rather long time since he had felt such an uneasy feeling, let alone such heavy anxiety. The innkeeper checked over everything twice through the day; from cooking to each room for something that could have been out of order. Yet, he couldn’t find reason. All things were as they were supposed too, and nothing was out of place. Nothing new had arrived, nor disappeared. 

Sighing slowly, Kote sat behind the bar and rubbed his face, rough and calloused hands scratching at his freckled face gently. “Bast, can you please get me some water? And tend to the garden?”

“Reshi, you already messed with the garden today.” Bast replied, already setting a tall glass of water down on the bar across from him. “Right after you cleaned the fireplace this morning.”

“Oh. Did I bring in more wood?”

“You had one of the boys from town do so. Payed him more than I would have payed someone to spit in another person’s drink.”

Kote chuckled at Bast’s eye-roll. “Right, right. Sorry, I’m having trouble keeping track of things today.”

“Are you alright?” Bast asked for the fifth time that day, pressing a bit more. “Honestly feeling fine? I can close early and you can go sleep. Or you can take a break.”

Kote waved him off softly, “No, no. I’m fine. Really, I’m just thinking.” He half lied to the other, drinking from the glass. “Lots to do. Lots to fix.”

Bast shook his head and pushed from the bar softly, dark hair bouncing with the movement. “Oh, please. There isn’t anything else we can do today! You did everything, as always. Not to mention we can’t fix the tiles on the roof until next week when that carpenter gets back into town.” 

“Mm, you’re right.” Kote said.

“Of course I am.” bast replied, putting his hands on his hips and giving a cocky smile. “I know what I’m talking about.”

Kote was the one to roll his eyes this time, finishing off the water and sighing. rolling the glass base on the bar, holding the glass from the top and listening to it roll along the polished wood, he stared at the door. The motion was almost like swirling one’s drink, but pressing the edge of the glass base gently against the table. “Go and read then.”

“But–”

The inn door opened and Kote froze, which drew Bast’s attention away and to the door. Kote was quiet, the uneasy feeling in his body nearly vibrating his bones. The pins and needles crawled up his skin and grew heavier. 

In the doorway stood a short woman, standing rather tall and proud, as though she had just won something. Short strawberry hair a mess from possibly a long travel, bits of it stuck to the sides of her pixie like face. Stepping in, there was an air about her that made Kote almost jolt, heart picking up pace. As she walked in further, her eyes glazed over Bast, before landing on Kote once more, locking onto his very being; a smile playing at her lips. 

“There you are.” She said, smooth and cool.

Bast moved between her and Kote immediately, “And here you are. In our inn. What can I get you?” he said, with less hospitality and more sharply.

“Our? Oh, wow. I had no idea… Well, I could have guessed. Hard to keep with one type, I admit.” The woman said, giving a small sigh. “I’ve been traveling for quite some time, so if you could please just let me see my ‘friend’ that would be fantastic. We have a lot of catching up to do.” 

“And who are you?” Bast asked, narrowing his blue eyes and growing more irritated.

“Devi.” Kote said, name falling from his mouth softly before he could catch his own tongue. His eyes didn’t leave the strawberry blond woman, almost confused as to how she was still alive. “I know her, Bast. It’s… fine.”

Devi smiled, shouldering her way past Bast and up to the bar. A small hop and her elbows were on the bar, leaning forwards towards the red headed man. “My, have you grown since I last saw you. I thought you were dead, honestly. So many other people as well. But, when I heard someone pass by and say a few unsure words, I had to come see for myself.”

“How did you find me.” Kote demanded, hand placed on the bar carefully. The tingling in his body was almost distracting at that point.

“Oh, I almost forgot about that.” She rummaged though her bag and muttered something, before looking back to him and smiling. “That feeling should be going away by now.”

“You…?”

“Yes, I did.”

“How…?”

“Kvothe–” She began.

“Kote.” He cut in abruptly, not giving her more than that.

Devi tilted her head softly, raising a brow. But, continued, “ _Kote_ , you know me and what I do. Is it really too hard for you to think about how I get a hold of anything? I get thinking is hard on your brain sometimes.” The short woman mocked, smiling more and lacing her fingers under her chin. “Honestly, don’t underestimate me again. You know where that will get you.”

The innkeeper was quiet, watching her and feeling the tingling leave his body. She had gotten a hold of something of his, and he had a feeling he knew who. Though, that seemed hardly possible, even if Chronicler had left months ago. She was right about always getting a hold of things, he remembered that well enough. 

“So? Aren’t you going to say something?” Devi asked, “A hello? A how are you? Why am I here?”

“Those are all thoughts I’m having. I’m not all to use where to start.” Kote replied carefully, not sure if he really wanted to know why she was looking for him. 

Devi rolled her eyes, blowing hair from her face with a small huff. “You can start with getting me a drink. You know how damn far I came? Too far. Why the hell you picked all the way out here is beyond me. There’s nothing out here! It’s smelly and boring.”

“I recall your hide out also being smelly. Hiding under a butchers, was it?” Kote replied, waving Bast off to get them drinks. 

She laughed, clear as a bell. “That was then. Plus, if you think I’m so stupid as to keep in one place, then you really must have been hit in the head on to many times on your adventures when you left all of us behind. Shame, all that learning gone to waste, huh.”

Kote didn’t speak, hand still pressed flat against the bar and watching her. She was just as charming and intimidating as he knew her, like nothing had changed. Looking at her made him feel like he was back to meeting her for the first time; confused that a rather adorable woman such as herself would be in such a nasty one of work, and almost underestimating her. Their relationship – if it could even be considered that in any shape or form – had been strange. Strained towards the end before he left without saying much else to her. Friends to almost enemies, then something in between. so for her to find him and seek him out so intently wasn’t necessarily fully good news.

Bast returned with drinks, setting them on the bar lightly. The fae took an uncomfortably close seat next to Devi, almost trying to size her up… Even though he towered over her a great deal. 

Devi didn’t seem bothered in the slightest, taking up her glass and chugging it down. “If you’re so intimidated by a small woman, I have nothing else but to question how you view yourself as a man.” She said to Bast.

The fae’s brow twitched, opening his mouth to bark back.

“Bast, let it go. You know she’s like this.” Kote said quickly, giving him a careful look. “She means nothing more than to stab at people’s egos and pockets.”

“Oh, so you’ve talked about me? How ‘dreamy’.” Devi replied, shoving her glass at Bast for a refill.

Kote nodded, pushing his glass to her so Bast didn’t lose his temper. “I’ve talked about everyone. Well, mostly. You did come up a few times, here and there. Hard to leave you out of some of the more important parts of my childhood.”

Devi took his glass and took much slower drinks. A smirk came to her face, pleased. “Hmm… Better have been all good things.”

“He exaggerated. I’m sure.” Bast snorted, downing his drink so he didn’t have to say more.

“Want to find out?” She asked him, turning in the chair to him. “I’ll prove whatever he said about me two fold, since that was years ago. Then again… you don’t seem all too bright. So I doubt you could even comprehend anything that I am able to do.”

Kote reached over the bar quickly and grabbed a hold of Bast’s shoulder and elbow before he could throw himself at the small woman smirking condescendingly towards him. The innkeeper shot a glare to Devi, before having to yank back Bast more from his anger. 

“Watch your mouth, small human.” Bast snarled, teeth bared and eyes a much lighter blue.

“Human? Odd choice of words for someone acting like a dog. You remind me of someone I wish I could have kicked the teeth in on.” She said, pressing her luck more.

“ENOUGH.” Kote snapped, losing his temper between the two. He tightened his grip on Bast and glared to Devi. “You know this will get you no where, so knock it off before I let him grab you and do as he pleases to harm.” He threatened. “And you knock it off, you loose tempered child.” He snapped to Bast.

The other two locked eyes with one another and kept quiet, slowly backing down at the same time. Bast yanked himself from Kote’s grab and walked off towards the kitchen, grumbling to himself. Devi righted herself in her chair and cleared her throat.

“Why did you do that?” The innkeeper asked, rubbing his hands on his face in frustration. “You don’t even know him.”

“Testing you. it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you and I’m just testing the waters. You’re nothing like you used to be… or the tales of you floating around the world right now. I’m trying to figure out what is true and what’s not.”

“Why in Tehlu’s name does that matter to you?”

Devi watched him, sitting back in the chair and crossing her arms. “A lot of people want to know you… and people are still looking for you. People who have come towards me asking for a slice of anything they can get a grab on. Don’t freak out, I haven’t told anyone anything or given anyone a damn thing. I may not have liked you for a while, but I never know who is asking and I wouldn’t jeopardize breaking anyone’s hart on you. ‘Specially Simmon. He’s a bit dense, but he has a good heart.”

Kote stared, silent.

“What’s that look fo– oh.” Devi answered her own question quickly, pressing her lips into a fine line. “You don’t know anything going on with anyone, do you? You really are ‘dead’ to the world. I guess that leaves me no choice but to tell you all that I know, even though it’s not all that much.” 

He nodded slowly, taking in all he had just been told. People were alive and well. Friends were alive and well. How many, he didn’t know yet, but from the way she was talking it seemed like most, if not all of them. It was some of the best news he had heard in… forever.

Devi watched his expression change, humming softly to herself. “I’ll tell you what… You give me room and the lot for half you charge, and I’ll stay here a while and tell you all I know. Your friends, Imre, what I’ve heard from other people… why I’m here and how I found you.”

“Done.” Kote said swiftly, not thinking about anything but being filled in on his friends lives. “Deal. Rooms are upstairs, lunch is almost done. pick any ‘cept the first one, and the one all the way at the end to the right. One’s mine, one’s Bast’s. The rest are fair game to you.’

“Perfect. I’ll tell you some things when I get cleaned up and fed.” Devi replied, getting out of the chair and to her feet. Kvo– Kote, it’s nice to see you again.”

“..It’s nice to see you as well, Devi. Welcome to the Waystone Inn.” Kote replied, nodding to her softly as she wandered up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know that you liked this and I should continue writing my leaving a kudo, comment, or bookmark so I don't stop writing from passive consumption of media :3 If you want more KKC content, or to see these fics ahead of time, follow me on kote-the-inn-keeper.tumblr.com


End file.
